1. Field
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device including the liquid crystal composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for visually displaying data. With the advancement of information in society, for the types of display devices developed for displaying images have increased to various forms. Examples of the display devices generally include various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light-emitting diode display (OLED).
The liquid crystal display device, which is a widely used display device, may be configured to include a display panel, a counter display panel, a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, and a backlight unit.